


Mercy’s Big Pink Expanding Cures

by SexTheHex



Series: Heal Slut Fiction [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Large Breasts, POV First Person, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Mercy recently recovered a peculiar piece of pink bio-armor from Talon. She decides to test its function during a low risk field mission with some new Overwatch recruits. Below is her audio report of the mission, detailing how much of a big, sensitive success today was.





	Mercy’s Big Pink Expanding Cures

**Author's Note:**

> Smut based on the recent Mercy outfit added to Overwatch. Do I go to hell if I lewd a charity?

[Athena Voice recording tech starting up…]

[Date: May 8th 2078]  
[Location: Hanamura, Japan]

 

This is Mercy of Overwatch presenting an audio log of today’s mission for archival purposes.

Our mission on this date was to seize the two main capture points on Hanamura after Talon had retaken them in our absence. Resistance from Talon was expected to be minimal, if non-existant in part due to their concentration elsewhere.

Thanks to minimal planned resistance, this presented an interesting opportunity for me personally to field test various other medical equipment. I can say without a doubt, today’s mission has been an arou… a rousing success.

The main item of interest today was a flexible piece of durable carbon fiber bio-armor that had been recently recovered from Talon’s forces. The smooth, sleek outfit seemed to have some sort of regenerative properties, particularly for the chest. It seemed to be some sort of experiment to quickly heal the sensitive breast tissue of female Talon combatants.

Lab testings simply weren’t able to determine its functions. With no other options, I took it upon myself to test it first hand today.

A readily apparent feature of the garment was that it was clearly designed for the impressionable young renegades Talon likes to staff. That screaming pink on such a skimpy piece of clothing made it look more like a rave outfit than armor. Perhaps the garment looked stylish on a 19 year old, not so much me… Well, I mean, I am fairly young myself. A bit over 30 and all. That’s not old at all, of course. So at first, I attempted to cover myself in my normal armor and hide away this ridiculous bright pink garment.

However, mere minutes after I donned armor to cover it, my chest was feeling incredibly hot and uncomfortable. The biofabric was apparently ultra sensitive to heat! Going out in my normal armor was evidently not an option. This would be fine given the expected resistance of Talon, but it did compromise my appearance…

So, I made an attempt to look um… cute with this new armor.

When I was younger, I use to go out with clothes this bright and pink so I decided to emulate my appearance from then. I still remembered how to tie those little twintails after all this time! The make up looked a little… well it looked less than professional, but I figured my coworkers would understand all the heavy pink eye shadow and lipstick once I explained the situation to them.

Why exactly did I dress up? W-well, I felt emulating the outfit of a normal Talon ruffian might lead to the suit working faster or more efficiently. Y-yeah, that’s it! It was all scientific. I just made the other additions to my outfit for the sake of looking like a trashy Talon girl. One you’d pick up the streets for nothing and… well, that’s a bit too much detail. It was for science, basically.

Once everything was on and my makeup was done, I looked quite peculiar! My immediate reaction was “God, I look like a total bimbo!”…

Um WOW, that’s… haha, that’s so unprofessional. They’ll start to think this was all just me trying to dress up like a slut and get away with it. Can’t let them start thinking that, can we? Where’s the rewind button on this thing… Is that it? Yup, looks like it. Perfectly spaced to get rid of that last bit.

Once everything was on and my makeup was done, I looked quite peculiar! I fought through my immediate reaction and kept it all on though. I’ll go through nearly any labor for science!

So much skin around my breasts was left accessible as a way for my chest to breath should it grow too hot. I didn’t dare cover up the exposed space on my back for fear it might be a needed ventilation area. The bit of my thighs peeping out was a tad embarrassing, but it seemed stylish enough to pass.

After the exhausting suit up process, it was off to our rendezvous at the arcade next to the target control points. My teammates really seemed to enjoy the view! They were a nice looking group themselves. Five nice, cute, muscular Overwatch trainees out on their first mission. I caught one of them staring at my chest when we were…

…Mercy, come on girl! They’re gonna get onto you. Mental note to edit this part out later.

After the exhausting suit up process, it was off to our rendezvous at the arcade next to the target control points. Five other new recruits to Overwatch were in tow, all brandishing typical weapons fitting for a ground soldier agent. Following some professional engagement and discussion, we set out to capture the first point.

Talon had no well experienced agents on the scene, merely disposable Talon soldiers. We were able to rid ourselves of these forces rather effortlessly on the trip to the first point. The resistance was so weak, in fact, I was able to lead the way and defeat the enemy forces with just my pistol. The other members stayed extremely close behind me, always within looking distance of my naked back.

By the time we were on the first point of Hanamura, I was able to confirm that the experimental equipment’s effects. It seems its purpose was to regenerate and create breast tissue, of all things! My normally average chest had blossomed into sizeable, plump breasts! It was a bit embarrassing being dressed like this and realizing my chest had grown so large. So embarrassing. So wonderfully embarrassing…

I noticed my male teammates were a little distracted by my figure. It was totally unprofessional, but undeniably cute! Of course, Overwatch is a professional organization and I’m a professional myself. I would never engage in anything that might be classified as sexual harassment or something that would abase myself.

However, I did notice my teammates were distracted and proceeded to remind them of the mission at hand. With my knowledge of how to make a message more resonant, I decided to bend forward and let them oogle at my cleavage for a second while I reminded them of their objective. You see, humans tend to remember things better if a vivid mental image is attached. So, attaching the message “Be sure to cap the point!” to a glance at my massive, jiggling tits glistening sweat in the hot outdoors while sending them a wink in my whorish makeup, I was certain the message would resonate!

And resonate I think it did! The moment the point was capped, everyone was ready to leave! I led the charge again, of course. Though I had no visual confirmation, I sensed that multiple teammates were staring at my ass bouncing with ever step I took against the ground. Of course, this put us at a severe disadvantage! I did an about face and made them stare at my chest instead, theoretically giving my squad more vision of the surrounding area to better protect us from Talon Soldiers.

What a good idea that turned out to be! One soldier immediate shot down a Talon soldier I hadn’t even seen. This presented an excellent opportunity for me to embed a simple pavlovian response in my soldiers. I walked up to the hot shot and gave him a hug. Now, this is doubtlessly passing the realms of sexual harassment, but we were in a combat situation so I think it was necessary. There was one, maybe even two soldiers left for our squad of 6 agents to deal with! I took a sacrifice for the team conveying that doing your job well meant the pretty bimbo nurse smashed her tits against you. I’d do it again too to help Overwatch!

So yes, this is all going wonderfully at this point. My breasts keep getting bigger from this piece of armor, we’ve almost seized control of the area, and all of the soldiers I’m commanding are horny and attentive. However, It was at this point that I realized the outfit might be a health risk to me. I Hypothesized the thing was just pumping tons of estrogen into my system as a part of the chemical cocktail to promote runaway breast growth. This in turn could result in me growing aroused and at risk of acting recklessly. And goodness, was I ever turned on in that moment… These are obviously dangerous feelings that should be quashed out at any cost. Simply bottling them up would probably put me in an even worse situation, so I decided to momentarily appease my urges.

Centerfold of my urges was a desire to do obscene activities in the presence of my soldiers. It seems the rush of hormones was driving me to a few exhibitionist tendencies. I feigned being too hot for a moment and adjusted my outfit to make my bare flesh more visible. Showing my areolas really got the group going. Smiling at them as I did it even sent some recoiling!

This proved to be an adequate way to relieve the stress caused by this sultry, slutty outfit giving my body ridiculous bimbo breasts. The only real unanswered need was that I had this intense craving for… well, I wanted a fat fucking dick shoved up my cunt. Like seriously, I’d NEVER felt this hungry to have a big throbbing cock spread my pussy lips and fuck the shit out of me. Pardon the language, but I wanted to convey how much of a horny fucking slut I was at that moment in the clearest terms possible rather than have the true nature of my aching folds misinterpreted. Of course, the mission wasn’t over, so I didn’t break down and let each of these hunks paint my inner walls white just yet. We still had a point to cap.

Perhaps at this point, I should have made some effort to deactivate or somehow slow the rate at which this strange outfit was growing my breasts. Every time my heels touched the wooden flooring of the Hanamura castle interior, I felt the weight of these ridiculous breasts bouncing up and down. For a moment I was actually excited by how much this thing would warp my body. I was almost looking forward to it making me have gargantuan bouncy titties that just… A-aaah, that just told everyone what a horny little bimbo I was~ Mhm. Yes. I thought that but… it was mainly um…

A-anyway, we finally got to Hanamura second. There were no soldiers anywhere. It was obvious at this point they’d all given up and left. However, as the head of this squad, I felt it important to keep squad moral high. To a passing eye my actions here might come off as beyond unprofessional and me whoring out my body to a bunch of hung studs because I’m absolutely desperate for a dick in my pink. Again though, I can assure you this was a necessary action given the circumstance. I can’t properly convey the tension of the situation and how necessary it was for me to let each member fuck me stupid and drain their balls in my pussy. You really had to be there.

So, having made that executive decision, I lowered myself down to the ground, pull my panties aside, and parted my legs spread eagle. With the capture point nearly under our control, I wanted to give everyone a nice, rousing congratulations on a job well done. Instead, I yelled “FUCK MEEEE~! Make my fucking pussy gape!” What an embarrassing mismatch of words! I hope no one got the wrong idea and found me unprofessional.

It was a wonderful team bonding experience. Seeing the passion these horny virile recruits had for Overwatch was so delightful! There’s nothing quite like feeling a strong man with a stronger, thicker dick lose himself at the sight of you and just recklessly thrusting himself onto you and into you however her can. It was so cute~ This energy is exactly what Overwatch needs to stay strong. Real go-getting, pussy-stretching, world-saving strength. It’s the kind of strength we really want to latch onto, like a nice strong leg lock.

Now, all of the recruits around me were gorgeous men, so I made sure not to treat any one member unfairly. I had a perfectly usable and readily accessible hole on my opposite end to use, so I put that to use. They were very gentle with my head at first. Such gentlemen! I suppose my outfit didn’t convey my intentions well enough. I had to tell them to grab me by my twintails and slam their fat cocks down my throat like the slut I am.

I’m not sure what I could have done to convey my intent better. Really, with such a ridiculous outfit on and all that slutty pink makeup, you think they would have gotten it? Oh well. Soon enough, they were treating me right. All concern for the high ranking doctor was gone. Instead, they were using the big breasted whore in front of them like a thing. Balls slamming against my face? Who cares. Just as I wanted~

My tits at this point were completely unsalvageable. I’ll be lucky if I can ever fit in my old armor again. They’re fucking titanic. Bigger than even melons… And the ends… gosh my nipples felt incredibly good! Like I’d never paid them much mind at all, but I wanted them to be pinched and fondled so badly! And of course, those lovely recruits couldn’t keep their hands off of them. I would have been moaning up a storm if it wasn’t choking to death from the rod slamming in and out of my throat.

And gosh, if it wasn’t deliciously satisfying to feel those boys pop. I hadn’t been cum inside in so long, I’d almost forgotten how delicious it felt to be filled with seed. Oh how lovely it felt to pull him in close with my legs and make him spurt his load balls deep inside me~ The soldier fucking my throat started cumming right around the same time. Not the biggest fan of the taste of semen, but I’ll stomach the taste just for that lovely “mouth full of cum” look and having jizz add to the mess of spittle and tears smearing my makeup.

Of course, just one round of this was far from enough. Only two of these lovely soldiers had gotten their dick wet in their bimbo doctor leader. That could prove dangerous to team morality. Everyone would need to cum down an orifice of mine at least once!

So yes, that’s the state of the mission. Complete success. The only worry is that this breast-suit thing might have been fiddling with my head a little from all the hormone infusion. I doubt it though. I feel perfectly normal.

Unfortunately now, the suit seems to be busted! It looks as if there was some sort of function to revert the size increase, but it certainly doesn’t work now. We tore the garment off while I was bouncing on my third dick of the day. I wanted so desperately to pinch my nipples, I didn’t care about harming the suit!

Looks like I’m left to deal with these massive, ultra sensitive titties for a while. They’ve proved to be terribly distracting so far. Just pinching them then wasn’t enough. Even after so much exhausting sex today… h-haaa, these still get me so horny! The ends of these fat, pink nipples just send a course of energy through my body that’s so hard to resist touching. In fact, I’ve been pinching and massaging the ends of my breasts during this entire recording. It f-feels soooo good! Somehow just this stimulation alone is driving my body close to climax.

This is a phenomenon that will require several more investigations. In sluttier outfits too! Let’s get a nice skimpy pink two piecer! Y-yeah, I want it even smaller! I don’t even want it cover my areolas all the way, just let a wayward hand release my titties to everyone! S-so embarrassing~! And with all that makeup on again, everyone will think I’m a total bimbo! Maybe I’ll get some pink highlights too. E-everyone will know I just want a cock in me…

Ha-haaa, fuck! Fuck it feels so good! A-aaa… C-chilll. Just a little more and you’ll be able to take out that old favorite dildo of yours Mercy…

I-In summary the events of today were a h-huge success! We should replicate the garment as soon as possible! I feel as though keeping a device like this should be mandatory on at least all my outfits! T-twisting my nipples feels so gooood~!

H-haa… O-OOOH~! M-Mercy Out-O-OOOOOH MY GOD YEESSSS~!

…

[Are you still there? Athena Voice recording tech will send your message automatically to Overwatch HQ unless you state otherwise]

[SUBMIT] [EDIT AUDIO] [DELETE AUDIO]

…

Wait time elapsed. Sending file to Overwatch HQ…


End file.
